


While You Weren’t Sleeping

by TheAndyChrist



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Coma, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Facebook, Hand Jobs, Hospital Sex, Hospitalization, M/M, Medical Trauma, Oral Sex, Photography, Sleep, Sleepy Sex, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndyChrist/pseuds/TheAndyChrist
Summary: Travis asked his best gay pal Kevin to photograph his fire juggling for his Facebook page, but a little bang to the head puts Travis in the hospital and Kevin has to keep him awake.. any way he can.





	While You Weren’t Sleeping

While You Weren’t Sleeping

Travis juggled torches on a unicycle riverside, as I, Kevin, his closest bud, followed carrying his camera and singed t-shirt. His tanned skin appeared golden; brightly emblazoned by the swinging torches like a chiseled church in flames. His chest moved, stretched, turned, and flexed, as his hands masterfully twisted and spun the fire.

Like a vision, his loose shorts went ablaze and Travis quickly dismounted his cycle. I ran up and patted the flames out, as they neared his lively crotch. He stopped me and said, “Hand me the shirt. I have to cover up.” He tied his shirt around his waist to cover the peephole of dark brown pubic hair my hand plucked during the bizarre commotion.

Travis traveled the world juggling flames since he hit puberty. It was then that something gave him the balls to juggle flame torches on a unicycle. He never quited. Travis kept juggling on the unicycle, as I followed taking pictures for his Facebook page like he asked. Even though, half of the shots weren’t allowed, because half of his ass was bulging out. They were but a few of the souvenirs Travis would never see from that day. 

I shot more pictures, as his shirt caught fire again. The flames burnt rings in his shirt like tiny burning bottoms opening. I ran to him and almost dropped his camera in the melee. He was off the unicycle and nearly out of his clothing when I reached his charred rear.

Travis felt the burning clothes and freaked out of them like a confined cat. He stood naked and asked for my shirt. His hands held his junk, as girls walking by stopped and took pictures of him with their phones. He smiled at them and said, “Hey, ladies and gents.”

Boats honked as they sailed by his fine ass. Travis blushed from embarrassment. His voluminous derrière stopped me in my tracks, but eventually I took off my shirt and gave it to him, but I imagined bending him over and really giving it to him as I did it.

Travis shuffled and thanked me. He released his handle on himself to grapple and tie my large shirt around his 28-inch waist. The surrounding cameras shot pictures of it all. Travis was 5’8, 145 pounds, and almost 22 years old. Everyone on shore or at sea could also see he was circumcised and dangling free. His curly dark hair matched his springy bush encircling his jostled cock. He had large balls that fell down, but my eyes were drawn to his bowing shaft.

Bystanders weren’t the only ones documenting his naked frenzy. Travis was beet red from all the attention. Girls giggled and one asked, “What’s your name?”

Travis didn’t answer and she looked at me. I told her, “He doesn’t act like he wants you to know.”

“Whatever your name is, we think you have a great body for a small guy.” She laughed and stepped closer.

“What does that mean?” Travis was offended, but he continued wrapping my shirt around his waist.

“She didn’t mean your dick.” Another girl responded.

“Yeah, yours is hot. I got some pictures.” The girl divulged and joined her friends.

“Please, erase them.” Travis said, as he angrily held my shirt over his crotch.

“I’m not deleting mine.” A tall man spoke up, as he snapped another shot from behind. 

Once the knot settled, Travis found it more difficult to juggle on the unicycle with my shirt around his waist and knocked his head on a steel handrail. He collapsed, spread-eagle, turning the full riverfront into a full river frontal. One torch started a small brush fire, but I managed to put it out with my free hand.

Long story short, Travis hit his head pretty hard and suffered some major burns. He stayed exposed until the paramedics covered him, but everyone had already gotten a picture of, a picture taken with, or a picture holding his dainty dick. Mothers hid their children’s faces, but they couldn’t resist studying his childish display.

The nurse in the ICU told me to make sure he remained awake, but Travis wouldn’t respond to me. He looked very serene asleep and despondent. I rubbed his small, muscular arms and said, “Travis, you have to stay awake.”

Travis was barely awake and said, “Where am I?” He was in a hospital bed downtown. It was the really expensive one where everyone usually died. "Kevin?"

“You’re at the hospital. You have to stay awake, man.” I rubbed his soft arm and it retreated.

“I’m just going to sleep for a second.” Travis closed his eyes and rested his head.

“You have to stay awake.” I patted his sleepy face. 

“Stop it.” He turned his back to me. The starched sheet lifted and I moved it to expose his nude bottom to the air, but Travis didn’t counter. It looked so soft, I squeezed both cheeks. He didn’t move when I spread him open and inspected his buried anus. It was hairy, but clean. It smelled like banana pudding. I spotted his sunken hole, licked my finger and ran it across his ass lips. I pinched a bubbly ass cheek and got him to pop around. He sloshed into place and said, “Kevin, I’m not gay.”

“No, you just juggle flame torches on a unicycle down by the river.” I sat back down and continued to inform him, “The nurse told me to keep you awake. You could have brain damage.”

Travis was asleep before I sat back down. His inviting mouth rested wide with his tongue sticking near his bottom lip. The nurse told me to keep him awake and my slow tongue licking inside his opulent mouth didn’t do anything. So, I snapped back the bed sheet, lifted his gown, tapped his dickhead away and grabbed his ample sack. Travis woke and asked me, “What the hell are you doing?” He sat up and withdrew himself, as I massaged his sack.

“Travis, you hit your head and I’m supposed to keep you awake.” My hand continued to rub his super teabags. My eyes told him it was meant to stay with the living.

“Where are my parents?” He rubbed his disheveled hair. His dick rolled back down his tanned thigh and sat atop his testicles. His geometric stomach sunk in and puffed out like a bell curve. My hand moved around as before, but now, his wet cockhead dashed around in front of me like a red cape to a bull. 

“Dude, you’re in Chattanooga. We’ve called your parents, but I’m not sure who is driving down. This all just happened.” Bashfully, I looked him dead in the face, as he covered himself back up. My hand waited a moment to retract.

Travis fell back to sleep right as something else was waking up. His sheets were still drawn, but he had placed his gown back; leaving his hand as a guard. I moved his bandaged hand without waking him and folded up his gown. I thought Travis would have moved, but he didn’t move or wake like his dick did. His erected dick was comfortably curled up atop his delicious sack. My hand felt his weighty cock and my mouth wanted to swallow him.

I grabbed his friendly balls again, in order to wake him, but he weirdly uttered something inaudible and opened his legs. His testicles were loose and round like a whore’s uterus. He was hairy around his crotch and donned a natural treasure trail. I raised his gown more to examine his sacred stomach. I rubbed my hands up his chest and pinched his rotund nipples.

His dangly dick sat waiting and nestled in his hair. I pinched his dickhead and screamed, “Wake your ass up!”

Travis didn’t open his eyes and mumbled, “I’m awake.”

“Try staying awake, Travis.”

Travis rearranged his arms to his sides and looked over at me. He was going to say something, but went silent and closed his eyes. His dick was still displayed. It was sprawled out on a pubic pilaf. I lifted his dick, but kept an eye on his shut eyes. Without moving his lips, he said, “Kevin.”

I asked him, “Are you awake?”

“Uh huh.” He wiggled his butt around, parted his legs, and raised his knees.

My adventurous hand clenched his rail and he didn’t fight me. His pink mouth opened and made noises like a baby bird. Then, out of breath, he said, “I’m going to fall asleep if you don’t suck my dick, Kevin. I don’t know what I’d do if my best buddy was straight.”

We laughed together, as I stretched his soft skin and rubbed his dickhead. I spread his balls down and jerked his shaft. Then, I moved the chair closer to the bed and rolled my tongue atop his dickhead. My dick was firm and fully erect in moments. My lips closed around him and restricted, as they rode down to the base. I was deepthroating my best friend so he wouldn’t go into a coma and he was thoroughly enjoying it.

He put his head back and said, “Okay, dude, let me take it from here.” Travis’ hands came around his cock, so I released the flavorful mount from my mouth. It propelled up his belly like a spring. Travis jerked it a minute and said, “Don’t watch me.”

I watched him jerk a moment, but I turned my chair around and listened to his smacking hand go on forever behind me. He was making wet noises with his mouth like he was licking his lips. I wondered if he was tickling a nipple. His breathing hardened, as did mine. I wanted to beat off with my back to him, but then his thrusts ceased.

Quietly, I looked behind me and didn’t see a soaked stomach. All I saw was my best friend asleep with his erect dick out. It was just another Sunday morning. I spun the chair around and swallowed his cock again. I used alternating sucking techniques which successfully woke him.

“I fell asleep.” Travis moved his hand again like he was going to continue jerking himself off, but dropped it and said, “Do you mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. I’ll keep you both awake.” I kept sucking him and titillating his fuzzy ball sack. 

“God, Kevin. Fuck.” Travis moaned and declared, “Yeah, I’m deathly afraid of falling asleep.”

“Yeah, me too, man.” I said as I pumped his major league baseball bat with my batter’s grip. I dug the tip of my tongue into his urethra and he grunted. I pulled out his dickhead like a hero at ground zero. I used to look at his Facebook pictures wishing for this moment and sucked his dick with every devastating dream in me.

Travis stuck his hand down by the bedside. It fell towards my shorts. My dick was extremely hard and appreciative of his newfound bedside manner. The inside of my pants was likely drenched when he pulled my eager dick free. He squeezed me and jerked me toward the bed and said, “Your dick feels big.”

“It’s clean too.” I joked like I wanted him to suck it.

“Man, are you trying to make me stay up or throw up?” We laughed and continued what we were doing. My heavy dick wanted to go somewhere wet, but made do with the torch juggler’s crisp hand. I was sucking with all my might when Travis said, “I’m going to come.”

“Okay.” I steadily jerked and mouthed his dick for the remainder.

Carefully, I sucked down every strong gush his fierce cock fired. It was firm and firing freely. He groaned, as he sprang splatters of warm ice cream in my mouth. My tongue wrapped around him, as he unloaded his rapid fire weapon. The taste exploded in my mouth momentarily, but it was quickly swallowed down to make room for the next robust squirt. My skilled throat became a cum conveyor belt and I felt like Lucy and Ethel wrapping chocolates.

Travis continued stroking my erection, as I cleaned his sweet, creamy dick. He tasted like uncooked yellow cake. He was awake and watched me devour every drop of him. Mine was about ready to bust, but Travis’ hand stopped. He fell asleep again.

I stood over him and jerked my lascivious cum across his hairless face. Travis was snoring there with a cum-soaked mouth, as my cock continued to reapply. I got up to the head of the bed and moved Travis’ mouth onto my rampaging dick. He woke up spitting and saying, “Fuck, Kevin. Thanks for waking me up, but you could have used something else.” He imagined me cracking a vase over his head, but it was my dick.

His hand pushed me back into his mouth. His eyes widened, as he sucked down my semen. Travis was sucking on my dick and I felt a second ejaculation ache. I stared into his deep eyes, watched his mouth work on me, and exploded a second massive load into his downcast mouth, because the other burst had just happened and sometimes it just happens like that. It felt incredible. His eyes watered and tears formed, but he kept sucking me till I felt raw.

Never in my wildest dreams had I ever thought I’d see his dimpled cheeks form and ease by my shoveling dickhead. Travis swallowed my load as fast as it came. His eyes closed, but I plunged my dick down his throat and gagged him to wake. He sobbed like a child, as he held the bandage on his head and enraged my wishful cock.

He couldn’t take anymore and I said, “Sorry, I was really trying to wake you.” I slapped my tired dick and put it back in my pants. “I tried everything, man.”

He wiped his eyes and his mouth and said, “Get me something to clean this.”

I sat and laughed. Then, I slowly said, “Why? You’ll be asleep soon.”

“I’ll get a nurse.” Travis paged the nurse by pressing a button on the bed. He sat there a moment and finally uttered, “Fucker.”

He was asleep when the nurse came in and asked, “What in the world?”

“You told me to keep him awake, but how was I to know he likes to pass out after he’s done.” I tried to reason with the lady.

“No, honey pie, I said I gave him medicine to fall asleep. He’ll probably forget any of this ever happened.” She came to the bed, looked at me and said, “You can clean this for him, right?” Then, she hurriedly left the room.

After a pause, I stood and surveyed the hospital room. I took my dick out and climbed into the bed with Travis. His handsome, freckled face was soberly staring me in the face like an elaborate decoration urging to be dismantled. He didn’t move or anything, as I threw my pants off. Happily, I lifted his athletic legs and fingered his bewildered butt. He didn’t wake, even when I turned him over onto his belly and twisted his neck.

His small, bubble butt relaxed open, as I put my volunteered dick into position. As soon as I plugged my dick in his tight, crumbled anus, he was wide and wide awake. Travis pounded the mattress and screamed, “Oh fuck, it hurts. It hurts. Oh shit, Kevin.”

As I hacked my thick cock into his Jonas Brother ass, I said, “As long as I have an erection, Travis, I won’t let you go into a coma.”

“Thanks, you’re a real pal.”

My raw dick didn’t stop me from fulfilling a lifelong dream. When I hurt, I slowed down and let my dick sit in his turd womb a second. Then, I’d wake Travis again with a painful jab, but he didn’t realize it caused me pain too. After the fifth agonizing orgasm, I had to tell him, “Travis, you have to go into a coma.”

My dick sprang from his ass and within the silence, Travis asked, “Kevin, did you get any good pictures?” He curled up asleep. 

That’s when I clicked the camera at me grinning and said, “Yeah, and some good video."


End file.
